


Lone Wolf

by Killashandra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting a Job, Joffrey Baratheon is his own warning, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna & Rhaegar are the Royal Couple, Margaery is the best best friend, Memories of Lady being tortured, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Royal Ball, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killashandra/pseuds/Killashandra
Summary: Sansa wants a job. She doesn't want getting it to be too easy though. Also she loves living in the capital.





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maracuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/gifts).



> The Graphic Depictions of Violence warning was added because at some point Sansa remembers how she discovered Jofferey torturing Lady. It's not long, but please be warned as it could be triggering to some. There isn't much of either Joffrey or Ramsey in the story, but I wanted to be sure you were warned.
> 
> Some parts of this story were loosely inspired by a work by the amazing [Akoya8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoya8/pseuds/Akoya8). They are minor, but I don't want anyone to notice and say I didn't give credit.

The home study of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell resonated with voices. Fortunately, the room had been prepared to keep the secrets of it's occupants since it had been made soundproof. No one on the outside was aware of the storm slowly gathering inside.

“When the snows fall and the white winds blow...” Lord Eddard began, but his daughter, Sansa wasn't going to let him finish.

“I know, I know.” She replied angrily. “The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” Sansa wasn't particularly mad at her father. She simply hated not being treated seriously. “I'm well aware of that. Will you also tell me that winter is coming?”

“You should mock neither our family words nor the old wisdom. There's truth there. No matter how old they are, they're still adequate.” He said.

“And they would be relevant if I intended to sever all connections with my family and burn all the bridges. Which I I have no intention of doing!” Sansa argued. “When I chose to study in King's Landing you had no objections, but now that I want to work there too, it's suddenly a big issue.”

“That's the point, darling.” Her mother, Lady Catelyn Stark interceded. “We thought you were only going South for a few years, but now you personally admit that you don't know when you'll be back.” She didn't add the 'if' that all of them were thinking about.

That was the core of the problem. Sansa had no idea if she wanted to come back home. Sure, her father also worked in the capital and would often take her with him, but Sansa wasn't sure if it was enough. She had grown to love the amazing atmosphere of the great city that King's Landing was. True, Winterfell wasn't a small town either, but all the main events still happened in the capital and Sansa wanted to be a part of those. She wasn't a rolling stone, but she just wasn't sure if Winterfell was the right place for her.

There was also another reason, but it wasn't as obvious as the first one. Sansa's older brother was the golden boy of the family. It was undeniable that he would work for Stark Enterprises and that he would inherit most of it after their father retired. Yet Sansa wasn't like her elder brother. Sansa's sister on the other hand was not at all interested in their father's work. Arya had always been a bit of a tomboy, interested in fighting and martial arts, but everyone expected that she would grow out of it. She hadn't. Yet Sansa wasn't like her sister either. Sansa's younger brothers were both still at school and wanted to serve in the army when they came of age. And Sansa wasn't like that either. Sure, she was eager to help with the family business whenever she could, but it wasn't really a job, but rather supporting the family and especially her parents when they were in need of help.

The other matter was rather simple. Had she asked her father for a job, he would have given her one. She would have been a senior manager in no time simply because she was born into it, not because she had earned it or proved herself worthy. And Sansa didn't want it to be like that. She wanted to learn the basics on her own. She wanted to experience working on her own in a different city and not at home in her father's company. She wanted any position she would possibly achieve to reflect her own abilities and knowledge, not her family name. Maybe if she had earned a position on her own and worked for some time, then she would return to Winterfell, not a clueless girl anymore, but an experienced and self sufficient woman instead.

“I am an adult and you cannot stop me doing this. I had hoped that you would support me in this decision and maybe a little bit financially till I can stand on my own feet, but if you don't want to, then I'll manage on my own.” Sansa was certain of her choice. She wasn't going to be swayed by any words they could possibly come up with.

“Of course we'll support you.” Her mother countered. “We might not be very happy about your going, but it doesn't change the fact that you're our daughter.”

“Exactly, Sansa.” Her father added. “We'll support you no matter what. We'd just prefer that you stayed home, but you're a part of the Stark family. You can stay at our residence in the capital and use the resources you need. We know you're responsible enough not to misuse them.”

“Thank you, but I don't want that. I want to be able to live on my own. I want to rent an apartment and pay the rent with my own salary. I want to buy my own clothes and food. I just might need a hand in the beginning.”

Her parents were seriously taken aback by this revelation, but they knew that protests would do no good.

“At least stay at the residence until you've found a place to rent.” Her mother insisted. “Or you could ask your aunt Lyanna if you could stay with her family for a few nights. I'm sure she'd be happy to have you.”

“And be received at court with all the fuss it entails? No, thank you.” Sansa replied. “I will visit aunt Lyanna, but quietly and privately.”

“Fine. Just stay at the residence.” Her mother conceded. “If you need anything, just let us know, alright sweetie? We don't want you estranged from your family.”

*** * * * * * ***

Arriving at King's Landing again, but this time for an indefinite period, felt a lot more like coming home than her visits at Winterfell when she was a student. Had Sansa's parents known this, they might have felt hurt and Sansa did feel a touch of guilt at the thought. However, this was the reality and there was no point denying it. Sansa felt a strange pull towards this city and she couldn't help it.

When she walked through the customs at the airport she momentarily noticed Jory Cassel, her father's butler at the capital's residence. He was holding a card that read 'Lone Wolf'. Sansa walked quickly towards him, caught his glance and walked past him towards the exit. It was a signal they had had ever since she first came to study. No matter how full of nobility the capital was, it was always fuel for rumour when the nobility from the North came to visit and especially her family, since they hardly ever came South. Due to that Sansa had an agreement with Jory that he would use a code name, never the same one, and she would just walk past him making sure he'd noticed her and they would meet outside.

Sansa remembered all too well the first time she'd come to the capital. They hadn't known to use this tactic then and by the time she arrived there were journalists in the hall of the airport who wanted to question her motives for coming the moment she set foot on the ground. After that she soon learnt to be sneaky. She would wear a hat or a cap and would hide her fiery auburn hair that way. It was her distinct quality that set her apart from almost everyone else. She would even wear a wig sometimes since she refused to resort to dying her own hair. Once she was out in the city it was easier to blend in since there were people from all over Westeros and Essos in the capital.

Sansa walked out of the airport and proceeded towards the car park where she knew Jory would have left the car. The light on the crossing was green so she walked onto the road only to be pulled back to the pavement by a strong hand. A second later some road hog sped in front of her where she would have been standing had that person not pulled her back.

Sansa turned towards her saviour and was left completely speechless. In front of her stood none other but the Great Lion of Casterly Rock, Lord Tywin Lannister in the flesh.

“Thank you, Lord Lannister.” Sansa managed to utter shocked by the situation.

“You should be more careful, Lady Stark.” He replied sternly. “The capital is no place for a day-dreamer.”

Having said that he walked away not sparing her another glance. He got into the limousine that came for him and disappeared from her sight. It took Sansa a long minute to shake off the surprise and be able to move again.

*** * * * * * ***

“He really did? Wow San, that's really something.” Said Sansa's best friend, Margaery, over the phone when Sansa had relayed what had happened. “What did he say?”

“Only that I should be careful. Then he implied I was a stupid child who lived with their head in the clouds.” Sansa replied wincing inwardly. She was grateful that Lord Lannister had saved her life, but she still couldn't forget the insult.

“No, he did not!” Uttered Margaery with utter disbelief in her voice. “Come on, San. Are you sure you understood him well? You must have been in shock. I know he's stiff and devoid of emotion, but usually he's not casually rude. When he is rude then it's purposeful. What exactly did he say?”

“That I should be more careful and that the capital was no place for a day-dreamer.” Sansa replied.

Sansa was taking a dip in the extraordinarily large bath in the Stark residence. She would definitely miss this commodity when she moved out, but she wouldn't let her resolve waver over such a triviality. The flight hadn't been too long and travelling first class was really comfortable, but Sansa still felt exhausted. It must have been because of what had happened outside KL airport.

“Maybe he didn't only mean what had happened today.” Margaery suggested.

“What are you implying?” Sansa wasn't very surprised to hear that from her friend. It was common knowledge that Margaery was a complete busybody, but her boldness was still slightly astonishing to Sansa even after many years of acquaintance.

“I'm implying that he meant your last relationship. The Old Lion is no fool. He's certainly aware what an idiot his grandson is.” Margaery explained.

“It was years ago, Marg.” Sansa groaned.

Sansa's relationship with Joffrey had been a disaster waiting to happen. When she first came to King's Landing she had been a clueless girl, unprepared for the dangers of the capital. Joffrey had been courteous and very kind, so she had agreed to go out with him. Only later did Sansa learn what a cruel person he was, a fact that apparently everyone knew about, but no one mentioned it to her because she was the new girl in town. Sansa's parents must have known, but they said nothing. Maybe her father thought that she could help change Joffrey, since Joffrey was a son of her father's friend. Still her father could have warned her. Sansa wasn't angry at her father though. It was her own blindness that had caused the unpleasant situation and she had learnt from it. Their relationship ended when Joffrey had poisoned and tried to kill Sansa's pet direwolf - Lady. The animal had been wary of Sansa's boyfriend since the very beginning, but Sansa paid it no heed. It wasn't until one day that she came to the residence to a hideous scene that she admitted that Lady had been right all along. 

The mere memory made Sansa cringe. Joffrey had been standing over Lady laughing maddeningly while Sansa's pet was writhing in agony and whining heartbreakingly on the floor. There was blood and vomit everywhere, but Sansa hadn't cared if she got completely covered in it. She pushed the boy aside, took Lady in her arms, though the direwolf was already very heavy back then and she carried the pet to the nearest vet's. She was very lucky that it was not far away from the residence or Lady wouldn't have survived.

A week later Joffrey showed up on Sansa's doorstep begging her to forgive him and unblock him on social media. Sansa would have laughed in his face, but Lady reacted quicker. She jumped on the boy and plunged her teeth into his arm. Had Sansa not called her pet back, Lady would have torn Joffrey's arm off and probably wouldn't have stopped there. After that the boy avoided Sansa and her pet like wildfire. His mother tried to bring the case to court and have Sansa convicted and Lady killed, but a statement from the vet as well as CCTV footage from the residence was enough to convince anyone who had a shred of heart that Joffrey was the villain in this story.

“I know, San. And it could have happened to me too, had you not warned me.” Margaery said.

The best thing that came out of Sansa's failure of a relationship with Joffrey was her friendship with Margaery. Three years Sansa's senior, Margaery came to King's Landing for an internship having finished her studies in Oldtown. Soon after her arrival, Margaery was spotted by Joffrey and would probably have been his next prey, had Sansa not managed to warn her. Margaery did have a brief relationship with Joffrey, but at the first sign of cruelty from him, she left him. Sansa helped the older girl get rid of him when he nagged Margaery to get back with him. Whenever Margaery wanted to go out she would call Sansa and they would go out with Lady. If by any chance Joffrey wanted to bother Margaery, Lady worked as the perfect deterrent.

“I'm really glad I have, Marg.” Sansa smiled at her reflection in the mirror. “I might have been a slowcoach, but I have learnt my lesson. I'm not the same girl who fell for Joffrey's charms.”

“That stupid tearaway.” Margaery hissed. “Let's just forget him, okay love? I know I brought up the subject, but let's concentrate on the moment.” Sansa's friend said. “Why the hell do you even want to work for that man, San?”

“You change topics quickly.” Sansa replied, but she had known this question was coming. “He's the best Marg. And I want to learn from the best.”

“Cannot argue with that, but are you sure?” This time there was concern in Margaery's voice. “Everyone says he's a total slave-driver.”

“Actually, that's what his competition says about him, but his employees hold him in high esteem. And the results he achieves are inconceivable to most.” Sansa defended her saviour.

“You do know that your father's company counts as his competition too?” Margaery asked. “Not that I'm implying that your father would ever badmouth Lord Tywin.” Margaery added quickly. “But the point stands. You'd be working for your father's rival. Do your parents even know?” Margaery enquired.

Sansa grimaced, suddenly glad that they were talking on the phone and that Margaery couldn't see her face. “No, they do not.” She finally admitted. “I know they are already disappointed by my decision to work in the capital. What would they say if they knew?” She asked her friend.

“They would support you no matter what. That's what parents are for.” Margaery replied. She sounded so sure that Sansa was actually jealous for a second. “Think about one more thing, San. This matter will go viral. It will be enough when one person recognises you and that's not hard at all. Your stunning beauty is hard to miss. And if your parents find out from the news they might be pretty upset.”

“It's a big company, Marg. There are lots of employees. I'm sure I can fly under the radar at least for some time.” Sansa countered.

“Still it's a valid concern, San.” Margaery replied. “Tell them on your own. Not necessarily now, but if you do get a job there, you should tell your parents.”

“Okay, Marg. If you think it best then I will.” Sansa replied. “I'll hang up now. I've got to get out of the water before my body dissolves completely.”

“Okay, San. See you tonight then.” Margaery replied.

“See you.” Sansa said, but then the meaning of Margaery's words caught up with her. “Wait! What do you mean by tonight? I don't remember us making any plans.”

“Seriously, San? Which world do you live in? It's your aunt's Great Annual Charity Ball tonight. Don't tell me you forgot!”

“Forgot?! I knew nothing of it.” Sansa exclaimed. “Wait!”

She threw a dressing gown on and ran down the stairs to the hall. There on a small table was a small pile of letters all addressed to her. Most of them were postcards from her friends' holidays, but among them was a long elegant envelope made of cream paper and decorated with her name written in ornamental letters. The texture of the paper left an incredible feeling on Sansa's fingers. There could be no doubt that this was the invitation in question. There was a post-it on the letter that marked the date it arrived.

“It missed me by one day! And I haven't asked Jory to scan my mail because I didn't think I would stay in Winterfell that long.” Sansa explained. “And once I was there I completely forgot about it.” She had only just arrived and this was what she had come to? Everyone that mattered in the capital was going to be there. No one dared to miss the Queen's ball. “Marg!” Sansa was beginning to panic. “I have nothing to wear. I haven't made an appointment with a hairdresser. I haven't made one with a beautician either. And I can have no hope of finding anyone at such short notice!”

“Don't worry, darling.” Margaery replied calmly. “It appears that I'm your fairy godmother today.”

*** * * * * * ***

A few hours later Jory was driving both Sansa and Margaery to the Red Keep. Sansa was still incredulous that this was even happening. Margaery had arrived a half an hour after their phone call and she seemed ready for a war that would consist of balls and official occasions. She had two hairdressers, three beauticians and a private tailor with her and all the equipment they could possibly need. She also had a beautiful Cinderella-like dress that seemed to have been made for Sansa. When Sansa asked whether Margaery didn't want it herself, her friend just shrugged.

“I had bought it for myself, but it was too long to begin with. I had thought about having it shortened, but there was no occasion for it and when you said you had nothing to wear it just came to my mind as the perfect solution to your problem. You're taller than me, so it's the perfect length for you. Now sit down and let my magicians have their way with you.”

Sansa complied with her friend's wishes and soon they were both happily chatting away while the people Margaery came with took care of them both. The final effect of their work was truly breathtaking. Sansa was aware of her own beauty, but while everyday she dressed smartly, she wasn't usually trying to show off. Her everyday make-up was basic and nothing too sophisticated. But with these people's magic she was transformed into an amazing and ephemeral creature. Margaery looked stunning too. She had a magnificent golden dress on and her make-up perfectly brought out her blue eyes.

The ride was lengthy, as the capital was very large, but it was pleasant. Sansa and Margaery were able to catch up and share some of the latest events from their lives. It wasn't that they had no contact when they were apart, but it was completely different being able to talk in person. Suddenly, a realisation hit Sansa.

“Marg!” She uttered, interrupting whatever her friend had been saying. “He's going to be there.”

“Who? Joffrey?” Margaery asked, failing to keep up with Sansa's train of thought. “Don't worry, San. That stupid layabout won't bother you. And if he does, you can always call for Lady.”

“But Lady's not with us.” Sansa said confused.

“But he doesn't know that, San.” Margaery replied with a devious smile on her lips.

“Oh, that's what you mean.” Sansa was forced to smile too despite her nervousness. “But anyway I haven't meant him.”

“Of course not. You wouldn't worry about that stupid windbag. You're too smart for that.” Margaery's smile was positively predatory. “You're worried about his grandfather.”

“Well, yes.” Sansa admitted.

“I have a brilliant idea for you, but you'll want to kill me the moment you hear it.” Margaery said.

“I'll cut you some slack since you're my fairy godmother tonight.” Sansa replied even though she dreaded what she would hear from her friend's mouth.

“You want to work for his company, right San?” Margaery enquired as if it was unknown to her.

“Yes.” Sansa answered slowly, unsure where this was headed.

“Then ask him for a job tonight.” Margaery said without beating around the bush.

“You're telling me to do what exactly!?” Sansa uttered. “Are you completely out of your mind, Marg?”

“Not really, no.” Margaery replied and her calm tone worked to calm Sansa a bit too. “You want to work for his company. So in a day or two you'll go to their great skyscraper, you'll hand in your CV and you'll be invited to a job interview. Whether the Great Lion will be momentarily informed of your trying to get hired by his company or not, is completely irrelevant. In the end he will find out. And whatever reaction it causes you will have to live through it. He could accuse you of industrial espionage, he could get you fired in a second and get you sued for being a spy. And with the power that man possesses you'd be convicted in no time at all. Or he might not react at all thinking you're too little to endanger his great company. But you won't know which is true until it happens. If it's the latter then you'll be lucky, but if it's the former then I'd hate to be in your shoes when that happens. However, if you ask him tonight you'll have the initiative and you'll be up front with your intentions. If he refuses then you'll simply find a job elsewhere. With your knowledge and your grades, you'll have no problem with it at all. Hell, if you posted a tweet that you needed work then you'd have countless offers in no time. And even if you put a pseudonym on your resume and posted it anonymously with a note that you were looking for a job, you'd still get many offers. It's not about your family name, San. You're brilliant and it won't be long before the whole world knows it. And if he says yes then you'll have your dream job and you'll be happy.” Margaery ended her tirade with a warm smile. Then she seemed to remember something important. “Keep in mind, love, that this is a special night. The Ball isn't only an occasion to mingle with high society. It's also a place where many important decisions are made. Those with regard to families and companies alike. This is why everyone who matters in the capital and numerous people from outside will be there tonight. Sure, the Queen's Charity Ball is an important event in its own right, but it's also a stage for a whole different game in the shadows. It's the modern game of thrones and though they're not planning any king-slaying and the matches they make are usually between companies rather than people, it's still the same old song.”

“A song of ice and fire.” Sansa whispered. “A battle fought with words rather than swords.” But still a battle, she thought. “Damn you, Margaery Tyrell. You're right. I shall have to be a dare-devil tonight.”

*** * * * * * ***

Arriving at the Red Keep both girls spotted Joffrey standing outside the gate, but fortunately the car had tinted windows and the boy had no idea they were there. He was smoking and in the moment they passed him by he threw the cigarette butt to the ground, not even caring to put it out completely.

“Have you seen that stupid litter lout?” Margaery uttered with indignation. But when she chanced a glance at Sansa she dropped the topic understanding that Sansa would rather not have seen her ex. “Don't worry, San. Everything will be perfect tonight and no runt can spoil it for you.”

“I just cannot help but imagine all the ways it could go wrong tonight.” Sansa said.

“Hey, San. Look at me.” When Sansa complied with her friend's request, Margaery continued. “You are the most brilliant and the kindest person I've ever met. However, your kindness doesn't make you weak. You posses an inner strength that cannot be conquered. On top of all that you're also beautiful. Except for today, obviously. Today you're not merely beautiful. Tonight you're a star come to us from the Seven Heavens to shine your light upon us. You will go in there and you will shine. And no cloud will be able to smother your perfection tonight.”

Sansa smiled and unshed tears welled in her eyes. It was amazing to have such a supportive friend.

“Shh... Don't cry. You'll ruin the make-up.” Margaery comforted her friend. They both knew that the make-up was waterproof, but that really was beside the point.

*** * * * * * ***

The Great Hall was splendidly decorated. The crew that had prepared it spared no effort for the Queen. Knowing her aunt, Sansa knew that the Queen had personally seen to even the tiniest of details. The crowd inside was already growing denser. People exchanged casual greetings, veiled threats and secret messages. As Margaery had pointed out it was an intricate game played between the people present.

Sansa and Margaery mingled with the crowd. Some people they knew from college or work, some they had gone to parties with, others were complete strangers to both of them. At some point they came across an acquaintance of Margaery's. Margaery insisted that Sansa shouldn't reveal her name to the girl and Sansa complied giving a pseudonym she often used instead. The reason for Margaery's behaviour became obvious almost as soon as the girl opened her mouth. She was a complete name-dropper and at some point a very surprised Sansa found out that the girl claimed that she was friends with the Sansa Stark and that they were almost like sisters. Sansa could barely keep from bursting out laughing.

Later on, the royal couple made an appearance and the ball began in earnest. The Queen had spotted Sansa almost as soon as she'd entered the room and their eyes met, conveying the warmth between the two women. Sansa was happy to see her aunt again, but this wasn't the time when they could talk, so that had to wait till later. When the Queen was making her speech the eyes of everyone in the room focused on her. Well almost everyone. At some point Sansa felt that she was being stared at and when she turned around to see who was the source of the feeling, her blue eyes met a pair of green ones flecked with gold. Sansa looked at the Great Lion and held his gaze. Although she was nervous, she wasn't going to let him stare her down. Then to her surprise Lord Lannister inched his head slightly forward greeting her and acknowledging her boldness with that minute gesture. In the end he was the one who looked away when the people were applauding the Queen's speech. Lord Tywin joined in and turned his gaze away from Sansa.

Sansa, however, was unable to look away for a long moment after their brief exchange of glances. She was baffled by Lord Tywin's behaviour. What could possibly have been his reason for paying attention to her in the first place? She could not find an easy answer to that question. Could he have guessed her intentions? No that was impossible. No one knew but her and Margaery and though Sansa's best friend liked gathering information she was not similarly inclined to share it. Besides Margaery would never betray Sansa's trust this way. Maybe Lord Lannister was curious about the reason for her arrival in the capital? But Sansa quickly abandoned that idea too. While the Great Lion had a lot of knowledge he didn't deal in gossip and speculation. Maybe he thought that Sansa owed him a debt since he'd saved her life? If that was the case he could have looked at her like he would at one of his investments. But if it was so, what could he want from her? Unable to find the answer to her questions, Sansa let them be for the moment.

The event progressed and the dancing began. The musicians that were hired were exceptionally skilled and Sansa was eager to join in. The first one to approach her asking for a dance with her was her cousin, Prince Jon.

“Could I have the honour of the first dance, my Lady?” He asked Sansa, bowing slightly.

“Of course, Your Grace.” She replied curtsying.

Although they had been good friends since their childhood it wasn't proper to greet each other in any other way when they were attending such an official event. It was way better when they finally began the dance. As long as they kept it quiet they were able to talk freely and more importantly, casually.

“I'm really glad to see you back in the capital, cousin.” The Prince said. “Have you come only for tonight or are you planning to stay?”

“I hope to stay for quite some time.” Sansa replied. She didn't really want to go into much detail and hoped her evasive answer would satisfy him. No such luck was granted to her though.

“What are your plans now, Sansa?” Jon asked her as if he'd read her thoughts and was determined to do the exact opposite of her wishes. 

“They're not quite definite at the moment.” Sansa admitted reluctantly. “They're very much dependent on what happens tonight.” She confessed.

Jon's face showed surprise, but this time his voice was serious instead of playful. “Really, Sansa? Is it that serious? Can you tell me about it?”

“I'd rather not at this point. I'll make sure I tell you when the matter is resolved one way or another.” She promised.

“Then it is serious.” Jon said, but fortunately he didn't insist on knowing the details. “Please be careful, Sansa.”

“I will, Jon.” She promised and she really meant it. “But enough about me. What are you planning?” Sansa enquired.

“I was thinking about joining the army.” He replied openly though they were still talking in whispers.

“Wow! That sounds dangerous, but amazing.” Sansa said with no false enthusiasm. “Are you sure of it?”

“My father fought in a war himself before he became King. I pray to the Seven that I won't have to follow in his footsteps in this particular matter, but if anything should happen it's my duty to be ready.” He explained.

“That's really noble of you.” Sansa was in a real awe, but she couldn't let her cousin be too self-assured. “Plus as a war combatant you wouldn't have to pay for public transport in the Seven Kingdoms.” She teased.

“As if someone dared to ask me for a ticket wherever I go.” Jon replied, but all the seriousness was gone from his tone.

“Fare-dodger.” Sansa whispered at him.

“Like you're the one to talk, jay-walker.” He riposted mockingly.

“Who told you?” She asked mildly angry that he knew about her near-accident. “Margaery of course. She's been hitting on you for ages.” Sansa rolled her eyes. It was one thing to know that Margaery wouldn't spill out her secrets to strangers, but a whole other to expect her to keep her mouth shut when she was dealing with someone she fancied. At least Sansa's friend had kept Sansa's career plans to herself. “Anyway, the light wasn't red. Or at least not the one for pedestrians because I'm sure that guy who nearly killed me had a red light.”

“I was only teasing you, Sansa. And actually no, Margaery wasn't the one to tell me. It was Lady Brienne.” Jon said and seeing a confused look on Sansa's face he explained further. “She's an officer with the KLPD and she arrested the guy who'd nearly killed you.”

“Oh, now it makes sense.” Sansa had always admired Lady Brienne. The woman was a bit of a battle-axe, but Sansa didn't view it as anything negative. “That's good news actually. Do I want to know who tried to kill me?”

“Ramsay Bolton.” Jon said keeping his voice purposefully very quiet even though their whole conversation had been kept low.

Sansa grimaced. “Actually, I'd have preferred not to know. But thank you for this information anyway.”

Their dance ended after that and they went their separate ways. Jon had duties as the Crown Prince to entertain other guests and Sansa needed some peace and quiet to think about what she'd just learnt. She walked towards a balcony that was a little further from the Great Hall and was rarely frequented, but to her surprise this time it was already occupied. Although he was facing away from her, Sansa knew instantly who it was.

“I'm sorry to have interrupted you, Lord Lannister.” She spoke when he turned surprised by the noise she'd made coming out to the balcony.

“Don't trouble yourself with it, Lady Stark. I don't mind your interruption. I was simply seeking refuge from that mummers' show inside. All those people who think they can manipulate me into thinking they're my friends while actually they all want favours from me and would all gladly see me dead.” He said, but it sounded as if he was talking more to himself than to her. “But you don't need to hear it, Lady Stark. May I enquire after your reason for coming to the capital?”

“If that was the reason why you've sought refuge here then my coming might bother you more than you thought.” Sansa admitted and then when his inquisitive gaze focused on her, she explained further. “I wasn't looking for you at the moment, but I was in fact intending to do so at some point this evening.”

“Were you now? And what business could you possibly have in seeking me out?” Lord Tywin enquired. Surprisingly, though, he didn't seem angry with her. Yet.

Sansa had wondered how she could talk to him about it ever since Margaery had given this idea to her, but she had failed to come up with anything even slightly satisfactory. Being daring was all that she had in store at the moment and so she chose to be completely blunt.

“Could you give me a job?” She asked simply waiting for all hell to break loose.

“I could, Lady Stark.” He replied. Of all the possible reactions Sansa had come to expect, this certainly wasn't one, but she managed to keep her face bravely blank. The Lord of Lannister continued. “There exists, however, a difference, Lady Stark, between possessing the ability to do something and actually doing it.” Said the Great Lion.

“But will you do it, Lord Lannister?” Sansa had no other option than to push on till she finished what she had started.

“Before I give you an answer to your question, answer two simple questions of mine, Lady Stark. Why would I?” There was neither resentment nor curiosity in his tone. The Lord of Lannister was matter-of-fact without fault.

This question was one Sansa had expected, so she answered without a false note in her voice.

“I'm a highly qualified job candidate. I might not have a lot of experience, but what I lack in that aspect, I make up with my eagerness to work and to learn new things. I'm a quick learner and I'm definitely no clock-watcher. I had the highest grades among my peers at university. I also speak several foreign languages fluently.”

“That's enough.” He interrupted her delicately. “I think you've proved your point. You'd make a worthy employee. But now for the second question: why me? Why my company? What makes me a worthy employer in your eyes?”

“I know how it looks. I know that you and my father were always rivals. That's why I came to ask you instead of trying to apply the way any other person would and I decided to be up front with my intentions.” Sansa explained. She didn't mean to evade the question. Well, maybe a little. She had known that this question was coming too, but contrarily to the previous one, this one was infinitely harder to answer. She also wanted to make her intentions clear like Margaery had advised to do.

“And I appreciate your being straightforward.” Lord Tywin said and he sounded sincere. “But you haven't answered my question, Lady Stark.”

There was no point explaining that she hadn't meant to be evasive of the second question, so she skipped that part and concentrated on replying. “I want to earn any position I could possibly achieve. I didn't want my first job to be at my father's company where I would always be in a position of power, simply because my name was Stark and I was the boss' daughter.” Sansa tried to explain her reasoning. She was painfully aware that it wasn't very neat, but it would have to do since she had no better answer. “I knew my name wouldn't grant me any favours in your company.” Sansa could see that he was looking expectantly at her. He knew it wasn't everything even though she was reluctant to admit it. Her next words were a mere whisper, most of her courage from earlier suddenly gone. “I had also heard that you were the best. And I want to learn from the best.” Sansa managed to regain some of her boldness and continued more firmly. “No one in the North would ever say such a thing, but here in the capital people look at things differently. While I was studying my most inspiring professor would use your company as an example for everything great. Some people just got bored of it or thought he wasn't impartial, but actually everything he said was true. You've raised your company from the ruin your father had brought it to and you've made it the greatest one in the known world. You've sometimes had to be ruthless and to do things that other people might consider cruel. But all you did was for the good of your family and I respect that. That's the whole truth. That's what makes you a worthy employer in my eyes.”

For the whole time she spoke her eyes didn't break contact with his, but as she said the last word her previous boldness and courage seemed to evaporate completely. She turned her gaze away, once again worried how he would react to her daring words. She hadn't wished to say that much, but somehow he managed to get her to say it. Was it another one of his talents? Convincing people to tell him more than they had wished to reveal? If it was so then he was bloody good at it and if it was just coincidental then Sansa had made a fool of herself for naught.

“In that case I see no reason why you shouldn't start work on Monday, Lady Stark.” Lord Lannister said calmly. “Report to HR at 8 am.”

Sansa was so taken aback that for a moment the meaning of his words completely escaped her. This was everything she had hoped for and yet at the same time it was all she believed she could never get when Margaery told her she would have to ask the Great Lion for it. She wanted to ask him again. She wanted to make him repeat what she thought she'd just heard. However, she was well aware that Lord Lannister wasn't a person who liked repeating himself. In fact some people said that he never did.

“Thank you, Lord Lannister.” She said simply. “Oh and thank you for saving my life today.”

“You really should be more careful, Lady Stark.” He replied and the tone of his voice suggested that there was some hidden meaning to his words.

Was he implying that she was making another mistake by asking this of him? Was it just a general warning? Sansa couldn't tell. At the moment, however, she decided she wouldn't care. She had wanted this job for quite some time and being so close to realising her dream she wouldn't tuck her tail between her legs and run.

“Sansa, please.” She said boldly. “I know that since you're going to be my employer you can call me what you will, but please don't call me by my mother's title.” On any night but this, she would not have asked him to call her by her name, but since this was the night when she had courage she could just as well do this too.

“Calling you by your first name would be highly inappropriate.” Lord Tywin commented, but then relented a little. “Especially here, Lady Sansa.”

Sansa smiled a little. It was a small success compared to her previous one, but it still felt really good. Suddenly, she felt emboldened again.

“Would you care for a dance, Lord Lannister?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love. Comments are double love.


End file.
